Yachi Yachi YACHI!
by Flync
Summary: Semua kekacauan akibat Yachiru *PLAK* ada di sini! ENJOY! X3
1. Xmas Gift

Disclaimer: *idih, nanya mulu…* Tite Kubo

Karena author semakin setres walau libur sudah di depan mata *PLAK*

Maka author memutuskan untuk membuat lagi cerita tentang penderitaan Yachiru *Uwaaa author dikejar fans Yachiru & Kenpachi*

Maaf kalau cerita yang lain jadi tertunda hoho

ENJOY!

* * *

Sekarang natal *beberapa jam lagi natal*

Yachiru ingin sekali mendapat hadiah dari sinterkalaud *Sinterklaas itu bohongan, yang ada sinterkalaud (sinterkalaud=sini dianter ka laud O.o)

di malam natal Yachiru membersihkan sepatunya, berharap akan diberi hadiah oleh sinterkalaud.

"Yachi, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kenpachi saat melihat Yachiru membersihkan sepatunya sendiri *tumben banget, biasanya Kenpachi tuh ^^*

"Ini loh Ken-chan, Yachi lagi bersihin sepatu, biar nanti dapet kado dari sinterkalaud" kata Yachiru

"Apaan tuh sinterkalaud?" tanya Kenpachi

Yachiru berpikir sejenak.

Setelah 1 jam, 1 menit, 1 detik, 1 persepuluh detik *O.o*

"nggak tau" *GUBRAK*

Kenpachi yang *beneran* jatuh hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala

"Nih anak makin ajaib ajah" pikirnya sambil duduk di hadapan Yachiru

"Ken-chan nanti pasang sepatu juga ya" kata Yachiru

Kenpachi dengan muka *gue bukan anak kecil lagi, tapi ya udah lah ya* hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah, dari pada nanti Yachiru rewel *poor Ken-chan ^^*

malamnya, Kenpachi bangun karena nggak bisa tidur

jadilah dia jalan-jalan dan bertemu dengan~~~

"Apa yang kau lakukan di situ Yachi?" tanya Kenpachi

"Sttt... Ken-chan sini" kata Yachiru sambil menarik tangan Kenpachi

"Kenapa?" tanya Kenpachi

"Yachi mau nunggu sinterkalaud di sini"

"==" ngapain juga ditunggu? dingin gini nanti sakit loh"

"Iiiih, Yachi mau nunggu!"

Kenpachi yang tentunya sadar mana ada Sinterkalaud *dan kalau ada juga pasti di laud XD* memutuskan untuk menyamar menjadi sinterkalaud supaya Yachiru nggak sakit konyol *nunggu dibalik semak-semak demi mahluk khayalannya*

Yachiru sudah menguap terus, dan untungnya dia nggak ketiduran saat melihat Kenpachi yang datang dengan kostum gembel dapet 1 M

*Kenpachi sengaja ke dunia manusia untuk nanya ke Ichigo, tapi Ichigo yang sesat dan emang nggak tahu malah menciptakan mahluk khayalan baru!*

"Hihihihihi" Kenpachi *dengan dandanan yang lebih mirip gembel dapet 1 M* muncul sambil membawa sapu terbang Harry Potret

Yachiru yang melihat Kenpachi sangat ketakutan dan berlari mengejar Kenpachi dengan bankainya ^^

Kenpachi yang melihat itu tentu saja langsung kabur!

*Pengumuman-pengumuman, kepada para readers author kabarkan bahwa Kenpachi tidak tergores sedikitpun akibat bankai Yachiru, hanya benjol sebesar telor gajah *PLAK,mana ada* di kepalanya ^^*

Yachiru tetep kekeuh mau dapet hadiah, kali ini dia mau dapet kado dari sweterpit

Malam-malam ia menunggu lagi

dan lagi-lagi Kenpachi menyamar *kali ini dia pake kostum...*

"Kuro-chan!" pekik Yachiru kegirangan *PS: Yachiru fans berat cyborg kurochan*

Kenpachi hanya bisa diam sambil mengutuk Gin *karena ini idenya Gin, Kenpachi kapok sama nasihat sesat Ichigo* di dalam hati

"Mana kado buat Yachi?" tanya Yachiru sambil meloncat-loncat kesenangan

"I... Ini" kata Kenpachi sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak *yang juga dari Gin*

Yachiru membuka kotak itu, yang ternyata berisi...

"KUCIIINGG!" Yachiru memeluk sebuah boneka kucing

"Wah, baik juga nih Gin" pikir Kenpachi

Tiba-tiba saja boneka kucing itu mengeluarkan suara keras dan...

BUM

Boneka itu menghanguskan wajah dan muka Yachiru

Tentu saja Kenpachi panik, tapi...

"LUCU!" teriak Yachiru sambil meloncat-loncat kegirangan *dan tentunya disambut dengan muka bengong Kenpachi*

"Err, kau tidak apa-apa Yachiru?" tanya Kenpachi panik

"Nggak" jawab Yachiru dengan mata berbinar-binar

Kenpachi mendesah lega dan ingin pamit kepada Yachiru, tapi...

"Aaaaa, tunggu! jangan pulang dulu! Yachi udah buat masakan buat Kuro-chan" kata Yachiru sambil menarik-narik Kenpachi

"OMG, SWT, WTF, RIP, ETC O.o #$&%^*!^#*%&*%#*!#" maki Kenpachi dalam hati, tentunya manusia normal manapun *walau Kenpachi bukan manusia normal PLAK* tidak ingin memakan masakan ajaib Yachiru.

Tapi setelah adu mulut dan sedikit tarik menarik maka Kenpachi akhirnya duduk di depan sebuah mangkuk berisi masakan Yachiru.

*tanpa perlu dituliskan tentunya readers tahu apa kejadian selanjutnya!

YUP!

Kenpachi pergi dengan badan lemas, gatal-gatal dan penyakit lainnya yang tidak perlu dijelaskan, cukup anda tambahkan sendiri XD*

Besoknya...

"Ken-chan!" teriak Yachiru sambil berlari masuk ke kamar Kenpachi

"Aduh, dosa gue banyak banget gitu? sampe didatengin ini anak mulu..." ratap Kenpachi

"Ken-chan sakit?" tanya Yachiru

Kenpachi mengangguk pasrah

"Yachiru buatin makanan ya?"

"WHAT THE... Gue aja sakit gara-gara masakan lu! kalo makan lagi nanti gue mati dong?" pikir Kenpachi panik

"Err... nggak usah, udah sembuh kok" kata Kenpachi

Yachiru dengan polosnya percaya dan menceritakan kejadian semalam kepada Kenpachi

"Tadi malem Yachi dapet hadiah kucing dari Kuro-chan"

Kenpachi mengangguk pelan

"Kucingnya lucuuuuu banget!"

Kenpachi menggumam pelan

"Tapi kucingnya meledak! Tambah lucu deh"

Kenpachi tidur dengan pulasnya ^^ *tapi Yachiru nggak sadar dan tetap bercerita sepanjang hari sampe Kenpachi bangun lagi ==*

"Ken-chan, Yachi mau jalan-jalan dulu ya! Thaaa" kata Kenpachi sambil berlari keluar meninggalkan Kenpachi

"Akhirnya!" pikir Kenpachi sambil kembali bersiap tidur *Kebo mode:ON PLAK*

"Hohoho" terdengar suara tawa dari ambang jendela

"Apaan tuh?" pikir Kenpachi

"Selamat Natal!" kata suara itu lagi

Kenpachi berbalik sambil mengeluarkan zanpakounya kepada...

"Errr... situ sapa?" tanya Kenpachi bingung

"What? Hari gene lu nggak tahu gue sapa? ckckckckck" pria gendut yang tampak ketakutan karena ditodong zanpakou *tapi sok berani* itu terbelalak

"udah,jawab ajah nape" kata Kenpachi kesal

"Huh, ane ini Sinterclaus! Ane mau kasih kado buat ente soalnya ente..."

"WOGH, bentar-bentar!" potong Kenpachi

"Kenapa?"

"Err... Situ asli?"

Sinterklas tampak tersinggung

"Iye! ane asli, situ kira ane hantu?"

"Oooo, gomen ne"

"Oke, nah ane mau kasih ente hadiah soalnya ente baik sama Yachiru" kata Sinterklas sambil menyerahkan sebuah kado

Kenpachi mengambil kado itu dan langsung membukanya

"Wow! makanan, kebetulan gue laper! Maka... Eh? mana tuh orang?" Rupanya Sinterklas sudah ilang kebawa angin

"Itadakimasu!" kata Kenpachi sambil melahap makanan di depannya

"HOEH! makanan apa nih?" kata Kenpachi sambil menelan makanan itu dengan setengah hati

Setelah ia mencari-cari petunjuk, ia menemukan sebuah kertas yang bertuliskan:

"_Ini buatan Yachiru, ENJOY!_

_Sinterklas_"

"#%#&*^(#^*$^(!$!$)!($&()"

* * *

NB: kelanjutannya dapat ditebak, Kenpachi terbaring sakit selama 3 bulan *karena ada 'asupan gizi' dari Yachiru ^^*

Oh iya, Merry Christmas buat yang ngerayain & Happy New Year *semua ngerayain kan? PLAK*

semoga tahun depan semakin baik buat kita semua ^^

BANZAI!

X3

Flync


	2. I'm back! Let's play hide and seek! :

Disclaimer: walau saya nyembah" n bikin roti 10000 biji #apa hubungannya?#

tetep aja itu Bleach punyanya Tite Kubo…

* * *

Yachiru berjalan dengan muka bengong, kakinya kesemutan dan matanya ditutupin debu 5 cm. Kenapa 5 cm? karena kalau debunya setebel 10 cm nanti bisa-bisa Yachiru langsung buta.

Kembali ke Yachiru yang lagi cosplay jadi gembel…

Yachiru menatap langit biru dengan tatapan sendu, mendadak terdengar suara biola yang begitu lembut. Perlahan-lahan air mata menuruni pipinya, lalu ia memejamkan mata sambil berbisik "Ken-chan ternyata bisa main biola".

Kenpachi yang ternyata lagi cosplay juga jadi gembel yang bisa main biola menghentikan permainan biolanya dengan sebuah nada yang author yakin bisa membuat semut pingsan karena kena kanker telinga stadium akhir. #oke itu ga nyambung, tapi… Yang penting author hepi #digebug.

"Yachi, kamu ngapain cosplay jadi gembel?" tanya Kenpachi sambil membuang biolanya.

"Ini bukan cosplay! Ini seni! Seni itu… Seni itu fashion!" teriak Yachiru

#di suatu tempat di alam sana, Deidara sedang mengalami hari yang buruk karena ada yang pake mottonya.

"umm… Ok" jawab Kenpachi sambil berjalan pergi, diiringin tatapan sedih Yachiru dan iringan biola dari rekaman di HP Yachiru.

* * *

_Satu jam kemudian…_

Dengan sukses Kenpachi telah mengelilingi Soul Society sebanyak 7x sambil memanggil nama Yachiru 3x #emang Jeruk Purut?

Kenapa dia melakukan 'ritual' tersebut?

Rupanya Yachiru menghilang!, dan Kenpachi yang merupakan Yachi-kompleks #maksa# langsung merasa was-was karena Yachiru menghilang dari pandangan matanya yang udah ketutupan debu setebal 5 cm.

Karena cape muter-muter tanpa hasil, jadilah Kenpachi bertanya kepada Yumichika yang kebetulan lewat.

"Oi, Yumichika!" panggil Kenpachi

"Yo'I kapten~" jawab Yumichika sambil berlari menghampiri Kenpachi dengan gaya ala penjaga pantai dengan latar sun set.

"Err… Lagi syuting ya?" tanya Kenpachi dengan muka jijik

"Syuting? Syuting apa?" tanya Yumichika dengan gaya girl band mau manggung

"Never mind, hus hus" usir Kenpachi

"Idih, tadi manggil! Sekarang aja ngusir" gerutuh Yumichika sambil berlari ala menabur bunga di acara kawinan, diiringin oleh tatapan aku-sudah-mengotori-mataku-dengan-pandangan-menjijikan- Kenpachi.

Gagal bertanya kepada Yumichika, maka Kenpachi pun kembali melanjutkan 'ritual'-nya X)

Saat malam tiba #okeh, Kenpachi bener-bener niat. Dia keliling Soul Society seharian demi Yachiru.

Kenpachi bertemu dengan Byakuya #Author: brb pingsan# yang lagi ngeronda.

"Kenpachi, dari tadi muter-muter mulu… Ga pusing gitu?" pikir Byakuya di dalam hatinya

"Oi Byakuya!" panggil Kenpachi

Byakuya hanya mengangguk dengan muka kalem.

#Author: brb mati

Kenpachi: Hoi! Jangan mati dulu lu! Ini cerita belum abis tau!

Author: oh iya! *idup lagi#

"Hosh… Hosh… Byakuya… Kau adalah orang kedua yang kutanya hari ini… Jadi… Hosh… Kumohon jawab dengan jujur" pinta Kenpachi dengan muka serius.

"Ada apa?" tanya Byakuya

"Etto… Apa… Apa kau…"

"Apa aku?"

Kenpachi menghela nafas lalu…

"LIAT YACHIRU GA? ADUH ITU BOCAH SATU BENERAN DEH NGESELIN! UDAH MUTER-MUTER SOUL SOCIETY SEHARIAN TETEP AJA GA KETEMU! DAN GUE PARNO NANYA KE ORANG LAIN KARENA ORANG YANG PERTAMA GUE TANYA ITU YUMICHIKA! DAN ASTAGA, SUNGGUH SESUATU! DIA GAYANYA KAYA MAU IKUTAN GIRL BAND AJA!" teriak Kenpachi dengan penuh napsu dan kuah #baca: muncrat-muncrat

Sesaat Byakuya tampak kaget, namun setelah ia agak tenang, ia memandang Kenpachi dengan tatapan lu-jadi-kapten-pinter-dikit-napa?.

"Kenpachi…"

"Ya?"

"Aku tahu dimana Yachiru"

Kenpachi menatap Byakuya dengan bintang-bintang bertaburan di sekitarnya.

"Apa kau tidak menyadarinya?"

Bintang-bintang di sekita Kenpachi bersinar semakin terang.

"Sungguh bodoh! DIA ADA DI PUNGGUNGMU! BAKA!"

Bintang-bintang itu pun meledak menjadi sejuta keping.

"YANG BENER?" teriak Kenpachi penuh napsu.

"liat aja sendiri kalo ga percaya!" lalu Byakuya pun pergi.

Akhirnya Kenpachi pun pulang ke rumah, lalu menatap punggungnya di depan sebuah kaca.

Ternyata…

"Someone, spare me please!" pikir Kenpachi sambil nangis darah, melihat Yachiru lagi asik ngacai di punggungnya.

* * *

Gomenasai udah lama ga muncul dan tiba" muncul dengan fic yang gaje seperti ini... TT_TT

Demo, sebentar lg ud mau UAS nih, jd itung" ini fic pelepas stress

#Yachiru: ini cosplay jd gembel gara" kelamaan ditinggal tau!

Author: kabur#

Demo, ganbatte ne minna~

BANZAI! X3


End file.
